saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Stripper
225 |dot=800/3 sec 1,000/3 sec 1,500/3 sec |pellets=3 |pierce=2 |rof=4 rps |mag=18 25 & |class=Shotgun |type=Full Auto |reload=2.7 sec |damagetype= |movement=-12% |ammocost = 160 for 100 1,600 for 100 1,920 |premammocost = 640 for 100 6,400 for 100 7,680 |1dps = 10,440 13,800 20,700 |mdps = 20,880 27,600 41,400 |droplevel = 17 80 & |craftcost = 885,220 4,813,560 24,067,800 |alloycost = 1,770 60,169 722,034 |name = Stripper |manufacturer = Rancor |ammopacksize = 100 |ammoversion = }} The Stripper is a fully automatic shotgun in made by Rancor. Along with the Poison Claw, CM X-1 Furie, and Vitriol, it is one of only four weapons that deal chemical damage in the game. It fires 3 green flechettes in a wide and inaccurate spread. This, when combined with its low base pierce (2, for a maximum of six targets affected), makes it better for bossing than for mobbing. As an added bonus, only Regurgitators and the Toxic Necrosis Spawn resist this weapon, and it is especially effective against Loaderbots because Chemical is the only damage type that Loaderbots do not resist. Most of this weapon's damage output comes from its damage over time component. As such, it is less effective on crit builds, because DoTs cannot crit. They can, however, stack; the Stripper can apply its DoT up to twelve (with augments, twenty four) times simultaneously on the same target. Note that it is quite difficult to maintain peak DPS on this gun; between reloading and missing, the DPS dealt to a single target may be as low as half of what is expected. Stripper vs Other Shotguns When compared against other shotgun users without bonuses (such as Critical Shot, Adrenaline, and other damage modifiers), the augmented Stripper out damages all of its peers. Note - All non-clean values are their True DPS values, with reload time factored in. They also assume BLACK 10***. * With no reload speed or capacity from the RED Shotgun Collection, Shockfield augmented only fires for 20% of the time, resulting in 20% DPS However, once 25 Critical Shot is factored in, the Stripper falls behind massively in terms of damage: Note - For DPS, Crit Damage is treated as an average DPS increase. 16% of all shots dealing 201% more damage is the approximately the same as saying that 100% of all shots deals 32% bonus damage. Thus, the Stripper is best when no Crit damage or modifiers are factored in, but falls behind on Crit builds. Math on Deadly vs Capacity While Capacity does not increase your raw DPS output, it does increase your effective DPS far more than Deadly does. A gun with Tenacious-Overclock-Deadly has an effective DPS of 44,420 Whereas a gun with Tenacious-Overclock-Capacity has an effective DPS of: 66,022 If you are at the 80% Reload Speed Cap, the Tenacious-Overclock-Capacity goes up to: 71,379 ----------------------------------------------------------------- Given a Black Stripper with the following stats: 225 Damage per pellet 4 Rounds per Second 25 Rounds 1,500 DPS per proc of DoT over 3 seconds 2.7s Reload Time Our maximum raw DPS on a clean weapon assuming every shot lands and stacks is: (1,500*3*25)+(225*3*25)/6.25 = 20,700 With Tenacious - Overclocked, this figure jumps to: (3,000*3*25)+(225*3*25)/3.125 = 77,400 By comparison, that same figure with 10* Deadly is... (1,500*3*25)+(450*3*25)/6.25 = 23,400 DPS. 2,700 damage increase over a clean Stripper. With 0% Reload Speed, our TRUE DPS (or how much you can expect to deal) becomes (1,500*3*25)+(225*3*25)/8.95 = 14,455 Clean (1,500*3*25)+(450*3*25)/8.95 = 16,340 With Deadly (3,000*3*25)+(225*3*25)/5.825 = 41,523 With Tenacious-Overclocked (3,000*3*25)+(450*3*25)/5.825 = 44,420 With Tenacious-Overclocked-Deadly Getting Deadly therefore gets us an increase of 1,885/2897, an increase of 13%/7% damage. By comparison, Capacity 10* gives us 60 extra rounds (240% of 25) so our formula becomes: (1,500*3*85)+(225*3*85)/23.95 = 18,366 with only Capacity (3,000*3*85)+(450*3*85)/13.325 = 66,022 with Tenacious-Overclocked-Capacity Getting Capacity over Deadly gives you an increase of 3911/24499, or an increase of 27%/59% DPS. In addition, it costs half as much as Deadly to augment. Therefore, Capacity is better than Deadly on the Stripper. It is massively more cost effective and slot effective. Trivia * This gun was buffed, balanced, and nerfed multiple times because it was so "buggy" - the chemical DoT ate up more network traffic than other guns. * The Stripper is lever action like the 1887 Shockfield (even though the Stripper is still fully automatic, oddly enough). * Its description in the alpha version was "molecular acid", just like the Poison Claw. **MAR stands for "Molecular Acid Round". * The Stripper's mobile version uses the same image as the PC version, as with most mobile guns. * The Stripper has blood on its blade in the barrel, and in the mobile version the barrel also has blood, which is not grayed out on version. * The Stripper have a "Christmas Edition", named Grinch. Its description is "It's because I'm green isn't it?". This is reference to the Grinch's fur color and chemical projectile in game both being green. * The Stripper uses modified version of most assault rifles' reload sound rather than shotgun reload sound. * As with all Rancor weapons, its bayonet is completely cosmetic. Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Chemical Weapons Category:Rancor Weapons Category:Full-Auto Weapons Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:DoT Weapons Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:Weapons with a Christmas Edition Category:Non-Premium